In the past rolled fire hoses were carried by a rope handle connected through the center of the circle of the rolled fire hose. The heavy fire nozzle is positioned between 9 and 12 O'clock in order to keep it from dragging in the ground when being carried. When the roll was placed on the floor and the rope released, the hose had to be turned over in order to place the nozzle on the floor before unrolling the rolled up hose. After the fireman turned the roll over he would push the roll, like one rolls a tire, to unroll the entire hose.